jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blinky
Blinky is a minor character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Mr. Smee's pet chameleon. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History Very little is known about Blinky and how he came into Mr. Smee's care. However, the two have quite a close bond. Personality Blinky is a playful, friendly and lovable little lizard who is always kind to those he loves. He likes almost everybody he comes in contact with and shows affection by sticking his tongue on those he like as revealed by Smee when he greets Captain Hook for the first time and again later in the same episode. Despite his small size Blinky has a voracious apatite, as displayed when he snatched up Jake and his crew's snacks during their fishing trip and later at the end of the episode he scarfs down the whole codfish casserole Smee prepared for Captain Hook. Blinky also displays he also quite adventurous and somewhat mischievous nature using his camouflage ability to sneak off of the Jolly Roger when he is left in Hook, Sharky, and Bones care while Smee prepares Hook's codfish casserole. Role in the series Blinky first appeared in the episode "Mr. Smee's Pet" Smee first introduce Blinky to Sharky and Bones who never seen a chameleon before, mistaking Blinky for a cat, much to Smee's amusement.Smee then shows his crew-mates Blinky's ability to camouflage into his surrounding,which awed and surprise Sharky and Bones. Captain Hook storms up on deck to see what his crew where fussing about when Smee introduce Hook to Blinky.Hook wasn't very impress with the silly looking lizard but,Blinky seem ed fond of Hook, affectionately sticking his tongue on Hook's nose,much to the captain announce.Hook soon orders Smee to prepare his favorite dish codfish casserole. Smee was delighted to make Hook's snack, but Smee needed someone to watch Blinky while he was cooking. Captain Hook quickly appointed Sharky and Bones with the task of looking after Blinky,as he guides Smee down to the Jolly Roger's galley.Meanwhile Blinky decides to go ashore sneaking off of the Jolly Roger into the Never Land Jungle under Hook and his crews watch.Sharky and Bones soon inform Hook that Blinky is missing. Knowing that Smee would stop cooking his meal if anything would happen to his precious pet Hook, Sharky, and Bones head ashore to find the mischievous reptile.Captain Hook spots Blinky with Jake and his crew,believing that the sea pups stole Blinky.Meanwile Jake and his crew were planing to go fishing at Pegleg Pond,when Blinky runs away with Cubby's Map and later Jake's Sword. While the pirates try fishing at Pegleg Pond, unknown to them at the time Blinky eats all of the snacks Izzy prepared. While searching for the snack thief the young pirates bump into Hook, Sharky and Bones, believing they were the snack snatchers, but Hook soon explains he wasn't the thief and he was searching for Mr. Smee's pet. Hook and his crew join forces with Jake and his crew to find Blinky. returning him back to the Jolly Roger. They get back just in time so Smee never knew Blinky was missing. Printed material Blinky is featured alongside Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Snappy the Hermit Crab, a Never Dolphin and the Never Bird on a cover of the Disney Junior Magazine. Video games Blinky appears in the Seashell Beach level in the Map & Spyglass class segment of Jake's Never Land Pirate School App. The player can learn how to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. Episode Appearances Gallery 0aA2E7vp.png|Blinky with Sharky and Bones SmeeBlinky.jpg|Blinky with Mr. Smee Blinky&Hook.png|Blinky with Captain Hook Blinky&Hook01.png Blinky&Hook02.png Blinky&Hook03.png Blinky&Hook04.png Blinky&Hook05.png blinky01.jpg blinky02.jpg blinky03.png blinky04.png blinky05.png blinky06.png blinky07.png blinky08.png blinky09.png Bliny&Bones.png bliny&Smee.png bliny&Smee02.png bliny&Smee03.png Hook&Blinky-Mr. Smee's Pet.jpg Blinky&Hook-Mr.Smee Pet.jpg Smee&Blinky.jpg Blinky-Mr. Smee's Pet10.jpg Blinky-Mr. Smee's Pet11.jpg Blinky-Mr. Smee's Pet12.jpg Map & Spyglass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp03.jpg Blinky-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Blinky&crew-Mr.Smee Pet01.jpg Blinky&Cubby-Mr.Smee Pet01.jpg Blinky&Cubby-Mr.Smee Pet02.jpg Blinky&Hook-Mr.Smee Pet02.jpg Blinky-Mr.Smee Pet01.jpg Blinky-Mr.Smee Pet02.jpg Blinky-Mr.Smee Pet03.jpg Smee&Blinky-Mr. Smee's Pet01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Mr. Smee's Pet01.jpg Izzy&Blinky-Mr.Smee Pet01.jpg Hook&crew-Mr. Smee's Pet02.jpg Hook&crew-Mr. Smee's Pet01.jpg Disney Junior Official Magazine -issue10.jpeg Trivia *Blinky is noticeably the first pet belonging to a member of Hook's crew, the second is Harry the Spider introduced in "Big Bug Valley!" and the third is Stinkette the Skunk Bug in "Little Stinkers." Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Pets Category:Silent characters